1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fastener manipulation systems, such as fastener presentation or setting devices, and more particularly to a device for controlling access to an actuator of a fastener manipulation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,136, a fastener presentation device is described. The device includes a rotary drum to raise fasteners upward for deposit on a chute, an escapement mechanism to feed a single fastener at a time from the chute to a ramp for positioning the fastener in a driving mechanism which inserts the fastener into the nosepiece of a fastener application tool. A user inserts the fastener application tool into an opening in the presentation device and thereby trips an actuator switch, which in turn operates the driving mechanism. The driving mechanism pushes the fastener into the nosepiece of the tool. Other fastener manipulation devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,102, U.S Pat. No. 4,754,643, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,294, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,206 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,362.
A common problem with such devices is that of unauthorized access to the actuator thereby operating the device at an inopportune time or with an inappropriate tool. For example, fingers or screwdrivers may be inserted into an opening the device and accidentally operate the device, which would result in injury. Also, the device could be operated in connection with an improper tool for the particular application. A common solution to this problem is to display a warning in the vicinity of the opening against inserting fingers or unauthorized devices such as screwdrivers, or the like, into the opening. Such a warning, however, maybe misread, misunderstood, or even ignored.